What True Love Does
by TXToonGuy1037
Summary: With the help of her best friend Julie, Kendall come closer to Kick than ever before! Read and find out!
1. Ignoring The Other Side of Kick

_He has been thinking about this ever since a few months ago. And after what stupid things he did to her, he wouldn't be surprised. She was getting her payback. After all they've been through together. Him kissing her in the cinema, them being paired up to dance in the class completion, their hands stuck together they bond and blushed. He remembered those good times, especially when what happened a few days ago._

 _Kendall Perkins was ignoring Kick Buttowski, not just ignoring him, but actually acting he doesn't exist in her life, like everything they do, whether good or bad doesn't matter to her. At first Kick couldn't figure out why she did and was happily content but when he realized that she was paying him back for his stupid plans, like him betraying Kendall when he desperately wanted to restore his "bond" with his horrible older brother Brad, she felt betrayed and shocked, and Kick felt horrible for treating her like junk._

 _Kick was writing his journal about this week, especially with her. He never really hated Kendall but acted like he did to maintain his macho daredevil reputation, and she did the same to maintain her bookworm, A+ student and class president reputation. She did maintain until she lost her role of class president to Gunther, who eventually gave the role to Kendall's best friend, Julie Trenton. Ever since Julie and Kendall came together, Kendall started to loosen up a bit, and Ronaldo was not longer part of Kendall's life in anyway. Kick secretly saw her progress and was happy._

 _So why is he bothered by Kendall ignoring him? It's because he wanted to confess something to her, but both her and Julie acted like he doesn't exist. He tried a few days later to get her attention like giving trying talking to her, asking for help, and even not wearing his usual helmet and jumpsuit to normal clothes, it's still didn't work. Kick really screwed up and he felt she was better off without him. He became so sad and depressed that he actually left his journal in school to the hands of the girl he loves. Yes, Kendall._

 _And what he doesn't know that Kendall saw how sad and depressed he was when she ignores him. She wanted to apologize to him and confess that she likes him likes him, but Julie tells her to wait a little longer despite Kendall's reluctantly to continue with this idea. Kendall how that Julie loves her and wanted to protect her and she was happy, and Kendall would do the same for Julie, (especially when it comes to jerks against them like Miss Chicarelli, Harold (Kick's dad), Brad, Ronaldo, Gordie Gibble and a few more) but something tells Kendall that Kick really likes her likes her since he was that sad and depressed._

Kendall: Julie, this is getting out of hand, I want to go to Kick.

Julie: Kends, just trust me.

Kendall: That's you've been saying to me since we started this idea. Julie, I know you're trying to look out for me, since you're obviously my best friend. But… check this out.

 _Kendall shown Julie notable pages from Kick's journal, showing them an other side of the daredevil they rarely seen, like Kick's grandpa was an veteran soldier who fought the enemy on the lines, more insights of Kick's family._

Julie: Wow, I didn't know Kick's grandpa was a veteran soldier! That was awesome!

Kendall: Yeah, Kick was five years old when he lost his uncle Jules in Egypt, who gave him the knowledge of Egyptians.

Julie: Kick said he didn't want to show his knowledge because the past haunted too much.

 _Julie was in awe of Kick not having an easy life, while Kendall was in tears; she sees a side of Kick Buttowski unknown to anyone. After reading this, Kendall started to love Kick more, and wouldn't dare to trade him for anyone else, unlike Wacky Jackie whose fickles feelings turn from daredevil to daredevil, not just Kick Buttowski._

Kendall: Kick Buttowski's #1 fan, my bass! That Jackie was fickle!

Julie: Tell me about, I hate her for having Gunther's heart!

Kendall: Jules, you've got him now. I know.

 _Kendall was aware of her best friend's secret relationship with Kick's best friend, Gunther Magnuson. She spotted her with Gunther so Kendall tried to make Julie spill the beans about the relationship, like tickling Julie's foot in which had Julie confess to her. No she wasn't mean to her best friend, she just wanted the truth. Kendall respect and love her BFF by keeping her relationship a secret. The reason for the secret is to get Kick and Kendall together without Gunther and Julie getting caught, so they can accept and love each other._

Julie and Kendall continued to read Kick's journal when Julie's younger sister, Haley came into Kendall's room with Hansel!

Haley: Hey, guys! Whatcha readin?

Julie: Kick's diary.

Haley: Kick has a diary? Only girls have diaries!

Kendall: Haley sweetie, sometimes guys can have diaries, they have their own of dairies called journals.

Haley: So, what entry are you in?

Kendall: Promise not to tell anyone?

Haley: Not even Kick or Gunther?

Kendall: Well, just wait until we figure it out.

Haley: Okay!

Kendall: Let's begin.

Julie (reading another entry): "My family has the craziest and horrible family ever. My dad… my boring, safe and simple dad. I really wish for more moments where my dad would understand me and my passion for extreme and awesomeness, but those moments were really scarce, and most of the time my dad would just scold me for being so 'careless on my life and often try and persuade me to make much safer hobbies. Like letter opening."

Haley: Seriously, letter opening?! I really wish I haven't said this but Kick's is dad a weak dork!

Kendall: That's even more boring than when I did that presentation about Halloween history that one Halloween, I was really a dork like Harold, and I don't want to be that way ever again!

Julie: Don't forget your report cart quilt! Seriously, a quilt with a report card grades?

Kendall (annoyed): We get it! I was a obsessed A+ bookworm nerd, can we please move on?!

Haley: Kendall, we didn't mean it. We're sorry. You're still the smart and diligent girl you just gotta have fun too.

Kendall: Sweetie, it's okay. I know! (hugging Haley) My sweetie Haley pie.

Haley: Kendall, I'm eight. I'm too old to be called that name or even cute.

Kendall: (giggled) You're just like Kick! You must really like him being your role model, since both of you don't like being called cute names.

Haley: True. Although I really don't mind being cute at occasion.

Kendall: I love you, Hales. You're like my little sister! Or you and Julie will be officially my sisters since your mom and my dad are getting married.

Julie: What's not like about them? They really love each other!

Kendall: What your mom told me, she and Dad have been best friends since they were young kids.

Haley: What happened between them anyway when they're in high school?

Kendall: Let's worry about that later. Let's continue. (reading) "Now my mom, every Mother's Day I would try to show her how much she meant to me, but my gifts and affections are often pushed aside by my competitive siblings, mainly Brianna. I mean, I could've given my mother line under the rug and she still wouldn't notice… not that I would dream of doing such." Oh, Kick. I didn't know.

Julie: Geez, seems to me, Mr. and Mrs. Buttowski have in love with Brianna and Brad, but mostly Brianna, more than Kick.

Kendall: Yeah, which makes sense I see photos of her everywhere in Kick's house.

Haley: Geez, I really don't like Brianna at all. And Mrs. Buttowski, she may be a just a housekeeper, but I kinda really like her, especially since I saw that video with her as Honey Splash!

Julie: That's what I'm reading now.

Haley: Ooh, ooh, let me! Let me! (reading) "Still, I wish for the mom that would speed through raging waters in a heartbeat, one that would always praise me for a stunt so dangerous it would be perfect for the records. But that was Honey Splash…all he had now was Honey. Nagging and judgmental Honey as my mom." Gee I never knew Mrs. Buttowski as judging, a little nagging yes but judging?

Julie: There are probably a lot secrets we don't much about the Buttowskis.

Kendall: I remember being there in the shadows watching Kick and his mom struck the landing on the water. He said to her that she was awesome, they're both awesome. And then I heard she say that she'll leave the stunts to the one of the family. I thought was it was sweet when Kick did that.

Julie: Oh remember when she tried to have us help protect the cookies from Mr. Buttowski? That was horrible! That guy is a psycho around cookies!

Kendall: Yeah, he was! Let's not mention him ever again. Unlike Kick's dad, Mrs. Buttowski is at least kind-hearted. (reading) "Now for my younger sister Brianna. Spoiled rotten like any stuck-up little girl who was always been told show beautiful she was. Sometimes beauty equaled shallowness…"

Haley: No kidding, Brianna is horrible!

Kendall: Yeah, we know, Haley. (reading) "…and my sister contained a lot of it, and used it to an advantage to get what she wanted. Her catchphrase 'I want!' was as infuriating as hearing cats meowing in the middle of the night. What made it even worse and more unfair is that when she wanted something, she got it, but when I wanted even one thing like that Billy Stumps' cereal, my parents would question me about it. And my sister would flash me a look of pride, mixed with mischief foreshadowing her desire to try and get me in trouble."

Julie: I wonder how more horrible Kick's family when get to Brad!

Kendall: We'll find out.

Julie (reading): "She had done so a few times, from trying to frame me to trying to get me sent off to military camp because how my stunts were a burden to her 'pretty little life'. There were times when I would get along with Bree, but much like the memories of my mom and dad able to gain some understanding of me on the same level, that rarely happened as well."

Haley: Okay, can we please stop? I'm getting scared of this.

Kendall (holding Haley): Hang in there, sis. You're going to okay, I'm with you. Go Jules.

Julie: Okay, here's one more person for Kick to rant about and believe, I would rant with him on that person… Brad Buttowski! (reading) "Now for Brad, the name itself was like spitting out venom..." Kick, I salute you for coming up with that statement! Let's continue. (reading) "I hate my brother, there was no other way of describing it, and Brad hates me, so much he would push me around, ruin my stunts, humiliate me, and even called me 'dillweed'!"

Kendall: Brad was never really respectful towards anyone unless it was with 'hot babes'! (reading) "Memories that occurred not too long ago were definitely not happy ones, every event I recall was of Brad trying his hardest to make my life a living hell was like that time when he prank me to the extreme in his web-show, 'Brad'd'', making me the punching bag on viral, but luckily I beat him in his own game although it wasn't easy, if anything it almost scarred me for life all because of Brad, who hates me that I exist!"

Julie: That web show just came a few days ago, I never really laugh at the stuff Brad did, mostly because I hate Brad!

Kendall: I know, I hate him too! He probably tricked Kick into duping me while I was babysitting him!

Julie: (reading) "Despite the mutual hatred towards us, I wouldn't want anything bad happening to Brad, and I would try to save his ungrateful, pathetic and whiny little butt."

Haley/Kendall/Julie: (laughing)

Julie: Okay, that was pretty funny because it's true!

Haley: Even Kick is more strong than Brad!

Julie: (reading) "And what did I get a slap on the head and being called dillweed, as if nothing happened at all between us! It makes me wonder if I should just let my brother die with a broken heart from his ex-girlfriend cheerleader Kelly! My whole family was on the same sociological level, except me of course. I wouldn't even dare to stoop to their level! I'll never forget about the time in the mountains when I was snowboarding and I accidently caused an avalanche that completely snowed in my family in. I was determined as well as desperate to free them. And when I finally reached them, pouring my heart to them and was happy there were saved. Instead being happy, they were beyond furious, with those expressions scared me like they wanted to kill me. They barely talked to me after, blaming everything on me for the next two days. It really hurt. And they don't believe it was an accident. I feel like everyone hates me, my family, Miss Chicarelli, Gordon Gibble, Ronaldo, Mouth, Horace and Pantsy, and even Kendall. Even with Kendall, I never really hated her but really like her a lot but I can't tell if she likes or hates me. So I'll leave at that for now. Kendall Perkins, I love you."

 _Once Julie finished reading that entry, Kendall was sobbing remorsefully of how she treated the daredevil she loves. Haley and Julie hugged now learning about the unknown side of Kick._

Kendall (tearfully): Kick, I love you! I really do ever since I met you but I was so stuck with pride and reputation of class president and became bitter without looking at how you really live!

Julie: Kendall, do me and yourself a favor! Stop ignoring Kick! And go to him now!

Kendall: I'm gonna do just that! Thank you, Julie! I love you! You're the best friend I ever have!

Julie: You too!

Kendall: And you Haley, you're an awesome girl and my favorite! Don't forget that!

Haley: You hear that, Jules?! I'm her favorite!

Julie: Well, I'm her best friend, so we're even!

Kendall: Wish me luck! Hang on my little daredevil, I'm coming!

 _Kendall putted her shoes on, took Kick's journal with him. Julie and Haley followed her until they reach the front of Kendall's house where they stayed while Kendall ran next door to her daredevil's house._


	2. Unfolded Bond

_Kendall came into Kick's front door knocking, Kick's mom answered the door._

Kendall: Mrs. Buttowski, can I borrow Kick for a second please?

Honey: Of course, come in sweetheart!

Kendall: Thank you!

 _Kendall rush into to Kick's room up the stairs just in time as in Kick's room, Brad punches Kick flying in the room!_

Brad: That'll teach you to laugh at me of how I chuckle like a hyena!

Kick: Oh I already know how!

 _Brad and Kick screamed as charge towards each other, only to have Kendall scream…_

Kendall: HOLD IT!

 _… and that put Kick and Brad's fighting to a pause!_

Kendall: (points at Brad) You! Out of Kick's room now! NOW!

Brad: But…

Kendall: And if you've think you're going to dupe me again like you and Kick when I was babysitting you two, you've got another thing coming! So I suggest you leave or I'll uncover your Tankini magazines!

Brad: Noo! Okay! Okay!

 _Once Brad left, that left Kendall and Kick in Kick's room._

Kendall: Okay, before you say anything! I wanted to give something back to you! (hands his diary to him) You dropped it, Haley thought it was record book, but later we realize it was your diary but we couldn't look away, because Haley, Julie and I wanted to learn more about so we can protect you. Once we read about you and your family. I felt really bad for you and what've been through.

Kick: Thanks, Kendall. So why did you ignore me when I was being nice to you?

Kendall: Well, it was Julie's idea because she was just protecting me. But I saw you've been through since when I was ignoring. I wanted to end it earlier than now because I really love… like you like you! I'm sorry.

Kick: Apology accepted, and I love… like you like you a lot too.

 _Kendall and Kick tearfully hugged for almost a minute and then shared a kiss. They leave Kick's room._

Kick: Mom, I'll be in Kendall's place.

Harold: Wait, Kick! I got a million letters for you to unopen!

Honey: Harold! (to Kick) You go on, sweetie! Have a good time!

Kick/Kendall: Thanks!

 _Kick and Kendall left Kick's house. They're out looking the stars, they were nice._

Kendall: Beautiful stars, I never see them this beautiful before!

Kick: Maybe, you need to get out more.

Kendall: Well, that's what I Julie for, although I have you for that as well.

Kick: Kendall, would you be my girlfriend, I mean you've been the girl for me, I've seen you fearless and awesome and elegant.

Kendall: Yes, Kick! I will! You're the coolest… awesome daredevil ever!

 _Kick held Kendall's hand and they kissed again forming a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Julie and Haley were watching the couple in awe._

Haley: Yeah, Kendall!

Julie: Way to go, guys!

Gunther: What'd I miss?

 _Julie signals Gunther, who just returned from the trip with his Uncle Bjorgen to the new couple and Gunther is happily relieved that is his best friend finally got the girl that will love him. Yep, it's start of a beautiful relationship for the couple._


End file.
